


Matchmaking Over Coffee

by deadgranger



Series: Paulkins Chat Fics [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, Texting, chat fic, matchmaking time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Paul and Emma text a lot, but mainly about how they want his coworker Melissa to get together with her coworker already.





	Matchmaking Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lazy and didn't feel like taking the time to do formatting for the texts so it's just their names next to their text message, sorry not sorry

Paul’s concentration on his spreadsheet was broken by a buzzing coming from his pocket. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and saw multiple messages from Emma, with new ones still coming in as he unlocked it.

Emma: hey  
Emma: hey Paul  
Emma: Paul  
Emma: Are you coming to get coffee  
Emma: Paul answer me  
Emma: This is an important question

Paul: Clingy much, Em?

Emma: fuck you Paul

Paul: You did yesterday. 

Emma: ….don’t make me come to your office rn Paul  
Emma: bc I fucking will

Paul: I’m getting coffee with Melissa in fifteen minutes.  
Paul: Happy? 

Emma: yes thank u  
Emma: also let Melissa know that our new barista guy thinks she’s cute  
Emma: omg he’s going to hate me but it’s too fun  
Emma: okay love u see u in twenty bye

Paul smiled and locked his phone, setting it on his desk. He returned to his spreadsheet only to have his phone vibrate loudly on his desk.

Emma: say it back asshole

Paul: Love you too, Em.

Emma: thank u

Learning his lesson, he turned his phone to silent and went back to work. Melissa popped over to his cubicle ten minutes later, wallet in hand. 

“Ready to go?” she asked, very chipper.

“Yep, let me just check with Bill if he wants anything,” Paul said.

He stepped out of his cubicle and poked his head over to Bill’s. Bill was working diligently on a presentation with earbuds in, so Paul tapped him on the shoulder. Bill took out an earbud and turned.

“Melissa and I are getting coffee from Beanies, do you want anything?”

“Oh, um, can you get me a caramel frappe with an extra shot of espresso, please? This presentation is killing me,” Bill requested.

Paul smiled. “Sure thing, Bill.”

Melissa led the way out of the office, making polite conversation with him on the walk down the block to Beanies.

“Oh Melissa, I almost forgot to tell you, Emma told me that the new barista at Beanies, uh, thinks that you’re cute,” Paul said to fill the brief silence.

She blushed and stopped walking. “Um, what? How does she know that?”

Paul shrugged. “I’m assuming because she has eyes and is also very good at snooping on people when she wants to.”

“Oh, okay, cool, I guess,” Melissa said, tucking her hair behind her ear and gripping her wallet more tightly in her hand.

The bell over the door tinkled as they walked in, and Emma looked up from cleaning the counter, switching from her customer face to her regular, totally-not-in-love-with-her-boyfriend face.

“Took you guys long enough,” she said, already getting Paul his large black coffee and Melissa her small medium roast with a touch of cream. “What fun drink from Bill do you have for me today?”

“It’s not too bad today, actually, just a caramel frappe with an extra shot of espresso,” Paul recited.

Emma chuckled and went to grab the milk but realized she was out. She turned towards the back and yelled, “Hey, Jake, can you grab a new thing of the whole milk for me? I’m busy with customers!”

Jake stepped out from the back, grumpy expression on his face as he rounded the corner. “Here you go, Emma.”

He went to stomp away when he caught sight of Paul and Melissa at the counter and he went pink in the face and stumbled back to the back room.

Emma burst out laughing once he was gone, along with Paul. Melissa, however, had also gone slightly pink. Paul nodded his head in her direction to get Emma’s attention, raising his eyebrows expressively at her.

“Say, Melissa,” Emma said over the noise of the espresso machine, “would you like Jake’s number? Or for me to maybe talk you up to him?” 

Melissa turned bright red then and nearly choked on her coffee. “No, no, no, that’s totally fine. Please don’t do that, this is embarrassing enough as it is.”

Emma held her hands up in surrender. “Okay, fine.”

She finished off Bill’s frappe with a healthy dose of whipped cream and caramel drizzle, added the lid, and handed it over to Paul’s waiting hand. Tapping a few things on the register, she waited as Melissa swiped first her card, then Paul’s, and tossed their receipts.

“Have a good rest of your day, Melissa! Paul, I’ll see you later,” Emma said cheerfully, giving Paul a wink as they went to leave.

The walk back to CCRP Technical was quick, and as soon as they were back in the office, Melissa departed immediately to her desk by Mr. Davidson’s office, face still flushed. Paul chuckled to himself as he handed Bill his caramel frappe and sat down in his cubicle. Not two minutes after he’d sat down and opened his computer up again did his phone screen light up with messages.

Emma: Paul should I give Jake her number  
Emma: or would that be rude  
Emma: why can’t they just go out already  
Emma: …….oh god I just realized something  
Emma: is this how your friends acted with you about me???  
Emma: Paul I NEED to know  
Emma: Paul tell me NOW

Paul: Two things.  
Paul: One, no, don’t give him her number. Maybe one of her social media handles?  
Paul: Two, no comment.

Emma: PAUL I S2G I WILL BOTHER YOU ALL NIGHT IF I HAVE TO  
Emma: I think I’m right and I don’t care what you say or don’t say  
Emma: but if it is that’s rly cute of them to do  
Emma: for what it’s worth, I knew you liked me at least three months before you worked up the nerve to ask me out  
Emma: why do you think I wrote all those extra things on your coffee cups :P  
Emma: ok my break is over thx for not texting back asshole

Paul: No comment.  
Paul: But I did figure that out pretty soon, once you started doing that.  
Paul: You know I’m awkward, so thank you for waiting out my awkwardness.

Emma: Ew don’t be gross Paul

Paul: You were gross first!

Emma: …..touché  
Emma: see u at home, dork

Paul: Haha, love you too, Em.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I thought I'd try my hand at something a little different, so I did my best to emulate a chat fic! I also wanted to feature Melissa bc she's a character not explored enough in my opinion, plus she's younger than everyone else so I thought it'd be fun! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like me to write! :)
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
